Kamu Romantis Kok, Sasuke-kun
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: "Ne, Sakura, apa suamimu orang yang romantis?"/ ficlet sederhana untuk SSFD 2014/ Itadakimasu


**Kamu Romantis kok, Sasuke-kun**

**Naruto fanfic© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cover****© _Girlunknown_**

**Dedicated for SSFD 2014 **

_Itadakimasu~_

**\^^/**

.

.

.

Masih sangat segar diingatanku saat awal kita menjalin hubungan. Kata Ino, cinta itu identik dengan ungkapan-ungkapan manis dan romantis. Namun, melihat sosokmu yang irit bicara, kamu yang penyendiri, kamu yang cuek dan tak pernah melakukan hal-hal romantis untukku –kekasihmu, membuatku berpikir kamu tidak benar-benar mencintaiku.

Jangankan setangkai mawar merah ataupun makan malam romantis dengan lilin-lilin kecil sebagai pemanis, pesan singkat berisi untaian kata manis darimu pun tak pernah masuk dalam ponselku yang minimalis. Sampai awal menikah pun kamu bahkan sangat-amat-jarang-sekali berlaku romantis. Otakmu yang kata orang-orang jenius bahkan kerap lupa tak mengirimiku pesan saat kamu pulang terlambat karena bisnis.

Haaah~ ingin rasanya aku menyakar wajah stoicmu itu –ah, tapi tidak jadi. Aku tak mau wajah rupawanmu itu rusak. Haha….

Sampai kini, setelah satu tahun kita hidup bersama dalam ikatan sakral pernikahan dan dikaruniai seorang putra, aku terduduk di kursi kayu yang mengarah tepat ke kebun bunga –yang dulu kamu buat untukku yang menyukai bunga. Aku terpekur sendirian, karena dirimu terlalu sibuk mencari nafkah sebagai tanggung jawabmu yang telah menjadi kepala keluarga kecil kita. Kamu tak mau menerima uang dari orang tuamu ataupun orang tuaku.

"Aku akan menghidupi istriku dan anak-anakku dengan uangku sendiri, karena itulah tanggung jawabku sebagai suami sekaligus ayah,"ucapmu saat itu.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingat kembali apa yang telah kamu berikan pada kami. Ah, kamu memang sosok pria yang bertanggung jawab. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari kalau kamu begitu romantis. Sangat romantis. Sungguh.

Kamu sangat romantis saat kudapati dirimu membuatkan sepetak kebun bunga sekaligus berisi tanaman obat-obatan untukku di sore itu –meski kutahu saat itu kamu sangat lelah karena baru pulang dari dinasmu ke luar kota.

Kamu sangat romantis saat kamu bergegas pulang ketika mendengar kabar putra kita sakit. Padahal saat itu kamu sedang mengadakan rapat penting di perusahaan. Masih ku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana keadanmu saat baru tiba di rumah kala itu. Ujung bawah kemeja birumu yang keluar separuh, dasi hitammu yang telah longgar, dan raut wajah datarmu yang biasa lenyap tak berbekas. Berganti dengan tatapan khawatir yang begitu kentara.

Kamu sangat romantis saat kamu selalu meluangkan waktumu di akhir pekan untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama keluarga dan bermain bersama putra kita, meski kutahu, di atas meja kerjamu telah menggunung puluhan tugas yang merengek padamu.

Kamu sangat romantis saat aku ketiduran di sofa karena menunggumu pulang dan paginya aku menemukan diriku telah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan dirimu yang memeluk hangat tubuhku. Pun dengan lengan kekar milikmu yang setia melingkar protektif di pinggangku..

Begitulah dirimu….

Kamu memang tak mengisi hari-hariku dengan kata-kata manis atapun membanjiri pesan masukku dengan ungkapan-ungkapan romantis. Namun, semua tindakanmu selama ini telah membuatku sadar bahwa pembuktian cinta bukanlah berasal dari ucapan-ucapan manis penghias bibir. Karena semua hal –bahkan sampai hal kecil yang mungkin tak kusadari yang kamu lakukan selama ini untuk kami lebih dari cukup sebagai pembuktian cintamu yang begitu besar. Bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga untuk putra kita.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, _Sakura, apa suamimu orang yang romantis?", pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ino di suatu sore saat aku mengunjungi took bunga miliknya.

Dengan penuh kebanggaan yang terselip di balik senyum simpul, kutatap sepasang _aquamarine _indah milik sahabatku.

.

.

"Ya, dia sangat romantis. Dengan caranya sendiri…."

.

.

.

"_**Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun"**_

.

.

.

FIN

Nggak mau banyak omong… saat obrak-abrik folder cerita-cerita lamaku, nemu ficlet ini.

Dari pada menua di pojok folder, aku publish aja ficlet ini sebagai persembahan kecilku untuk merayakan SSFD 2014.

HAPPY SASUSAKU FUNDAY! \^O^/

Semoga akhir bahagia selalu ada buat kalian berdua. #pelukSasuSaku.


End file.
